Virtually every vehicle capable of moving at reasonable speeds has seat belts for driver and passenger safety. The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration estimates that seat belt use in passenger motor vehicles saves over 10,000 lives in the United States annually. Since the 1960s, individual states have passed legislation requiring the use of seat belts in passenger motor vehicles. To enhance the effectiveness and convenience of seat belts, many advancements in their designs and mechanisms have been made in the past. However, the need remains for a device to make seat belt access easier in certain cars and trucks. This class of vehicles predominately consists of two-door sedans, whose seat belts are mounted far behind the front passenger seats. This placement of seat belts renders it necessary to reach far behind ones head to access the seat belt. Numerous devices exist to mitigate this problem; however, all existing devices are tailor fitted for a particular vehicle. A device which could be used interchangeably between any car or truck would be desirable.